


no blood between us (but i'd shed some for you)

by sceptick



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Gen, High School, Homophobia, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sceptick/pseuds/sceptick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No more fucking fighting, Sarah, I mean it. Mrs. S threatened to send you off to <i>Catholic school</i> if you got expelled one more time. You want to wear a uniform?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	no blood between us (but i'd shed some for you)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a wee ficlet I threw together because I had feelings about bb!Felix-and-Sarah and because it was [autoluminescence's](autoluminescence.tumblr.com) birthday. She's unspeakably wonderful so I wrote this up for her <3
> 
> Set some indeterminate time after Mrs. S moved them all to Ontario. **Warnings:** descriptions of homophobic bullying, including physical violence and implied use of homophobic slurs from that era. Also, I sort of fudged both their ages and any details about the school system in Ontario -- I _believe_ it's generally middle school from grades 7 to 9 and then high school from grades 10 to 12, so let's just say that Felix and Sarah are around fourteen and eighteen respectively, and attending a joint middle school/high school complex.

Felix has gym after lunch, and, well, _fuck that_. Mrs. S would care if he skived off math or English or something like that, but compulsory machismo isn’t really Felix’s bag and she’s always respected that. Instead, he waits until the flow of students heading to class has ended before leaving the library, shrugging into his coat, and heading out the front doors out of the school.

It’s only September, but it’s briskly cold outside, in a different way than it was back home. Just another thing Felix hates about this stupid country. He jogs down the front steps quickly, and makes for the little nook in the wall near the parking lot. He’d spotted it on the way to school this morning - it’s mostly shielded by this massive oak tree, and it should keep the wind out, thank god.  

He’s a little surprised to see someone else got there first – here he’d been thinking this school was made up entirely of god-fearing Good Samaritans in whose mouths butter wouldn’t melt – but then he recognizes the dark hair, the slouch, and the obnoxiously large boots, and that’s not surprising at all.

“Well, what have we here?” he calls, jogging the last few metres and ducking into the shelter. “Skiving off on the first day of school, Ms. Manning? You should be ashamed of yourself. You’re gonna set a bad example for me.”

“Do as I say, not as I do, meathead,” Sarah says. The words are muffled around a cigarette which hangs from the corner of her lips, one stiff breeze away from tumbling out and setting the lawn on fire. The reason for the no-hands approach becomes clear when Felix tucks his chin over her shoulder and gets a good look at the wall in front of her. She’s got a thick black felt pen clutched in one hand and the other is braced up against the red brick, steadying her as she scrawls rude things about a _Mrs. Pennington_ in big letters.

“Someone’s feeling testy.”

“Whatever,” Sarah says, shrugging him off. Felix doesn’t take it the wrong way. Sarah’s not always the most tactile person, especially not at school. “I got tired of having to stand up there in front of a bunch of strangers and tell them about my life. They don’t care. _I_ don’t care. It’s all a bunch of bullshit, yeah?”

Felix hums agreement, settling back against the wall with his shoulder just brushing Sarah’s non-drawing hand.

“And they all have shit taste in music, too,” Sarah adds. “First class, the teacher asked me to list my five favourite things, right, and I said Robert Smith, because _obviously_ , and someone asked if I meant Robert Munsch.”

“That’s practically blasphemy,” Felix teases. Sarah just scowls harder at her work, adding a few more things to the list of Mrs. P’s offences before capping the pen and shoving it in her pocket. She takes the cigarette out of her mouth and stubs it out on the wall, lets it drop to land somewhere at their feet.

“You have any more of those?”

“You’re too young to smoke, Fee,” Sarah says, but she pulls a carton of smokes out of her pocket anyway and passes them to him. Felix takes one with a nod of thanks, lighting it and bringing it to his lips for a drag. The influx of hot air warms him to the core, fighting off the chill; after a few more, he feels warm enough to risk pushing his hood off his head, running quick fingers through his hair to muss it properly. Every time he puts on a hat or a hood it leaves him looking like a fucking nob, it’s dreadful.

“Here, what’s this?” Sarah says, voice sharp, and she reaches out to catch his chin, turning him to face her. She runs a finger over the bruise on his cheekbone, her touch gentle despite the roughness of her tone.

“What? Nothing.” Felix bats her hand away. “Piss off, I tripped, it’s nothing.”

“It’s _not_ nothing. Are people giving you trouble?” He’s an inch or so taller than Sarah already, even though she’s got like four years on him, but she can still tower over him somehow, and she’s got a scary fucking glare. He can’t keep a thing from her, damn it.

“Just a little, between classes. You’d think it’d take them longer than one class with me to figure out what a fucking queer I am, but there you go.” He sounds flip. Good. He hadn’t quite managed to sound so flip when it’d happened, but next time he’d do better. “I spent lunch in the library. Those shitheads don’t spend much time there, I suspect.”

 “ _Shit_ ,” Sarah says. Her hands are fists at her sides. “Is this all of it, or is there more? You hiding any more bruises, Fee?”

“This is all of it,” he says, scowling down at her. “It’s not a big deal, Sarah. I’ll handle it. It’s always like this at a new school, yeah? They’ll get over it, and if they don’t, I’ll _make_ them get over it. Without throwing any bloody punches.”

“But –“

“No more fucking fighting, Sarah, I mean it. Mrs. S threatened to send you off to _Catholic school_ if you got expelled one more time. You want to wear a uniform?”

Sarah makes a face, but it fades quickly, settling into an unhappy frown. “I hate this.”

Felix laughs. “Trust me, I’m not fond of it either.”

Sarah huffs, warm breath misting in the air. It’s almost a laugh, but she doesn’t sound amused at all. She cups the back of Felix’s head in one hand and pulls him into a hug, her other arm squeezing roughly around them. Felix makes an obligatory sound of protest and disgust, but he doesn’t resist, just keeps his cigarette carefully out of the way while he clings.

“No, I don’t want to wear a bloody uniform,” Sarah says into his hair. “And I don’t want to get you stuck in some brand new school without me, either.”

“So no fighting, then? Promise?”

“Yeah, fine,” Sarah sighs. “I promise, Felix.”

“Good,” he says, and he pulls back, takes a drag off his cigarette. “Nutter. You nearly set yourself on fire.”

She snickers, grinning widely at him, which is something he hasn’t seen much of since she got called into the principal’s office for the last time one school ago. It’s good to see, and Felix grins back.

It doesn’t last long until Sarah’s back to frowning, of course. She crosses her arms, shivering slightly. “I’m a shit big sister, Fee. Getting caught, getting us kicked out when people were finally learning to back off of you. And now we’ve got to do it all over again.”

“Oh, shut up, I don’t care,” Felix says, flapping his hand. “People are basically crap everywhere. We got them to leave off, we’ll get to these dicks too. Just. We’ll do it _subtly_ , yeah? No fights in the middle of the parking lot during school hours.”

Sarah laughs. “Yeah, I maybe didn’t think that one through.”

“That’s what you’ve got me for,” Felix says, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and tugging her up beside him. “To do the looking before you do the leaping.”

“Oh,  you’re the brains of this operation, Fee?” His sight goes dark suddenly as Sarah yanks his hood up behind him and over his eyes. “So we’re totally screwed, then.”

“Oh, _shove off,_ Sarah _.”_


End file.
